Flower Shop
by Fayith77
Summary: She never wanted to be host for a spirit, yet Kimori became one. Can anyone help her? How can Kuruma help her or does he play a part in her tragedy? Excuse my poor summary. KurumaXOC: Romance, lemon later, rating will maybe change later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story and the original characters.**

* * *

_I never knew that I would end up like this. Alone, depressed, regrets filling my mind like bricks of stone. For what? All because I made a kitsune-mochi with a fox. I was only four. What can any adult expect from a child. And yet, I am shunned by my family, forced to live alone, persecuted by the village I grew up in. My escape came about when I saw a article in a magazine for work in the larger city of Tokyo. I took the first bullet train out my wretched home in the a small village outside of Sapporo. Arriving in the city, I had no hopes or dreams. Just a plan to survive and live a life without in fear of my...person. I was grateful for work that was not on the shameful side. Just another employee in a simple flower shower shop. Alone...is that all will I be?_


	2. I Say a Little Prayer

It was not that Kimori had nothing better to do during the day, but the joy of making flower arrangements calmed her. The smell of a roses filled her nose as the she steady the lilies in the vase.

"Oh that is simply splendid Kimori-chan." This was her boss, Shuichi Minamino. He had put up to the pamphlet near her village or rather he had some friends of his spread the word. "I think we may be able to put this up in the front window."

Kimori only nodded in silence. In her eyes this was the man that saved her from persecution, but at the same time she was quite wary of him. She did not divulge much of life story to him nor did he ask. All she said to him when she came to Tokyo that she was willing to work and had experience with flowers. Kimori was grateful for everything he had done for her. She had at last had a place to call home upstairs above the shop and attending Tokyo University with him majoring in botany. Despite all this, Kimori felt she was missing something essential in her life.

"Kimori-chan?" Kimori snapped out of her state. "Is everything alright?"

"Ahh…yes." Kimori nodded. "Minamino-san?"

Shuichi snickered, "How much longer will you call me that? Shuichi will suit me just fine."

"I'm sorry." Kimori took a bucket of roses and set it outside. Everyday, they would set out the flowers that were to be shown outside and after the other two employees would come and tend the shop, while they went to class.

"It is time to go Kimori-chan. Do no forget your bag." Shuichi gave her a soft smile that made him so gentle and trusting. Kimori nodded and took off her apron grabbing her bag before she bowed to her co-workers and leaving with Shuichi. "How are you adjusting to life in Tokyo Kimori-chan?"

Shuichi moved out of his shop and gave the room to her. It was a gesture, Kimori was thankful for, but it made her feel guilty. Shuichi calmed her worries and assured her he had more than enough to support himself in a new apartment.

"It is fast pace. I feel more lonely than I was back in Sapporo." Kimori gasped and then looked away.

"More lonely?" Shuichi tried to push more for anwers.

Kimori closed her eyes and sighed, "I lived alone in Sapporo, but here, I guess since it is a big city I feel that I can get lost in the crowds of people."

The truth was that she was having nightmares during the night. She would dream of her spirit being lost in the void with her friends and family crying out why did she have to go near that fox. When she cried out for help, she saw another fox, silver. That was when she would awake, drenched in sweat.

Shuichi looked at her with worry, "If needed I can move back in with you."

"Uhh no need. I will be fine." Kimori nodded. "I do not wish to burden you any further."

Shuichi reached into his pocket, "Then at least take this. It is an extra key to my apartment a few blocks down from the university. It is the least I can do for you."

"Mi- I mean Shuichi-kun. It is not a problem." Kimori reluctantly took the pair of keys. She had only once went over to his place and that was in order tell him that there was a rush deliver on flowers that they were out of stock was. The first suspicion she had of him came up at the time. Once Shuichi came to the shop and left to the back of the shop. Kimori was going to call another flower shop when, Shuichi called her over and told her that they had extra of the flowers the customer wanted. Kimori had checked all around the back and there was no sign of the flower. For it to appear out of nowhere, questioned how Shuichi was able to obtain it that fast.

"Take it. I would enjoy your company also at my place." Shuichi gave her this smile that turned her insides soft and gave in to his will.

"Okay then. Shuichi-kun I'm just going to up ahead. There is something I need to do at the shrine." Kimori bowed and ran off before Shuichi could stop her.

Shuichi stood at the front of the bakery that the two often stopped by for breakfast, dumbfounded, "That girl…" He gave a chuckle. "Such an interesting girl."

Meanwhile, Kimori took a turn towards the inari shrine nearby. Today marked the day she made the pact with her kitsune spirit. Every year she would go up to an inari shrine to pray for the health of her and the kitsune spirit that was within her. Kimori climbed up the stairs and rang the bell three times before clapping twice and giving a short prayer. She went back down with a smile on her face.

"I always keep my promise to the kitsune no matter what stigma it brings me." Kimori whispered to herself before catching to her first class.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm still working out how this site works. I promise next time it will be longer.


	3. I Say You Confront Her

A/N: I'm not sure where I am going with this. I just know some of the plot. Suggestions are great, but please no flaming.

* * *

Shuichi was already in class attempting to listen to the lecture, but he was too anxious about Kimori's well-being. Kimori came in the back and sat down next to Shuichi only to nod. To Shuichi she looked out of breath but safe nonetheless. Classes came and went as fast as it started. After school, though, Kimori left without Shuichi. She knew as soon as she reached the school gate that there would be a crowd of girls waiting for him at the gate, just waiting to get him to edit one of five papers he would always take with him home. Kimori, on the other hand, was scorned at the university because she took Shuichi away from them.

"It's the same everywhere." Kimori sighed.

"What's the same everywhere?" Shuichi smiled, appearing out of nowhere. Kimori jumped startled as Shuichi laughed at her comment.

"How…how'd you?" Kimori looked back at the school gate at the pouting girls and then back at him as the walked back to the shop.

"I just walked over here." Shuichi smiled. "Now, let's hurry I am sure the employees are waiting for us to relieve them of their shift."

Shuichi took her by the hand and started to run. When they got to the shop, three men were standing outside of the shop. They turned to face the two of them and the tallest one with orange-redish hair stammered at Shuichi. Kimori, meanwhile, was as red as Shuichi's hair as she held his hand.

"K-Shuichi! You finally have a girlfriend?" The man said.

"On the contrary, she is my assistant at the shop, Kuwabara." Shuichi explained, at last letting go of Kimori's hand. "This is Kimori-chan. The girl I was talking about."

"Oh hi! Pretty looking girl Shuichi." The next tallest man was going to shake his hand with her, but Kimori responded with a small bow. "Uuh…"

"You have to excuse her. She's a quiet girl." Shuichi looked back towards her.

"_Are you serious Shuichi?" Kimori wanted to scream. "Yes, I am quiet, but please don't embarrass me like this."_

"Hn." The shortest of the group spoke. "You dim wit don't you have Keiko? Besides, I do not think this girl would be interested in you Yusuke."

"Hey! Hey! There's nothing wrong with admiring beauty." He laughed.

"Should I go inside?" Kimori piped. She did not want to be around these men anymore longer. They gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. "I am sure there is something I can do that is more useful inside."

"Sure, I will catch up to you later." Shuichi nodded as she left and turned back to his friends. "Hiei stop looking at her like that."

He caught him with eyes narrowed at Kimori, "Then why don't you tell her the truth about her then."

"I can not. I do not know exactly what is going on with her." Shuichi looked back at the door. His two employees bowed and left the premises. "Is that what you three are doing here? Are you here on Koema's orders?"

The three looked at each other nervously. It was Yusuke that answered, "It's not that we're after her. We're only trying to find out if a demon did something it was not allowed to do."

"Even if it did what it I think it has done then you would have to arrest me, would you not?" Shuichi stood his ground. This was the first time he would talk back to his friends. He could feel inside the anger simmering in his heart. His own friends accusing someone he trusted with a lot of things in his life was an attack on his own judgement.

"Kuruma! Do you not realize the consequences of the girl being unable to control what is inside of her or worse if that demon spirit is just lying dormant inside, just waiting to attack." Hiei jumped at him. "This is unlike you. Do you actual feel something more for her?"

Shuichi did not look at Hiei, "I just know that it will not being doing anything for a long time. The spirit has already fused with Kimori-chan's own soul."

"Well, you could've just told us that Kuruma. No need to get angry man. It's so unlike you." Yusuke tried to laugh it off, so the tension would be relieved.

"It's just…" Shuichi looked at a white iris bouquet that Kimori made this morning. It had not been sold yet. "I know she has been through so much. It is obvious where she previously lived that she was shunned after the incident."

"How do you know that she was…?"

"Her smell, Yusuke. You can smell the fox demon's stench on her. I am surprised that no other demon has been aware of it. With the many demons wandering out here in the human world after the barrier has been put down." Hiei scoffed at Yusuke's ignorance.

"Please, there is nothing to worry about. She seems calm about everything and does not wish for anyone to know. I believe she just wants a normal life as a human girl." Shuichi pleaded.

"A normal girl Kuruma? She knows that she is half-demon." Hiei raised and eyebrow.

"What if she can't control what's inside of her?" Kuwabara started to panic.

Shuichi looked into Yusuke's eyes, "Then I will take care of her myself."

In the shop, Kimori was checking the money that they had in the bank. The employees were diligent and truthful, never causing them much trouble. What was on her mind was the conversation outside. She wondered who they all were. She surmised that they were Shuichi's friends, but she wanted to know more. When Shuichi walked in she could see the tired look on his face as she came up to her. Now, she had a ache in heart to hear what they had talked about, but she knew better not to ask things that was not her busy.

"Shall I get some water for you?" Kimori voiced her concern for him.

"There's no need." Shuichi tried to smile at her.

"Was…was those your friends again?" Kimori dared to ask.

"Yes, they came to visit me." Shuichi sprayed some water on the plants to keep them moist. "They are an interesting bunch, aren't they?"

Kimori nodded. There was something off about Shuichi after the conversation with his friends. The desire to know pained her heart and she could not help but think that it had something to do with her.

"Well, let's get dinner my treat." Shuichi set aside the sprayer and extended a hand to her. Kimori did not take it. She only playfully left to the door and gave him the smile he enjoyed seeing when she brought it out.

"Okay then, we're eating Korean bbq then." Kimori smiled before slipping out the door.

_"Kimori, let me not be wrong about you."_ _Shuichi sighed before heading the door with her and locking up the shop._

_

* * *

_A/N: Please Review. I would much appreciate it. The next chapter should be more longer.


	4. I say Save Her

A/N: A little longer. Am I losing my touch? Feedback much appreciated.

* * *

"How do you like your barbeque?" Shuichi smiled at the girl, who was gnawing on a piece of rib. He was cooking the meat that was on the table. After a long day, this was their routine. The two of them would go out and eat and discuss more business over dinner.

Kimori finished her bite and nodded in satisfaction. Shuichi smiled. These were the only times that he would see Kimori a little more animated and open to him. Which is why, he could bring up business and have her put input on future arrangements.

"We have a wedding coming up and I would like your input. The bride is very…how should I put it? Fastidious?"

Kimori set her chopsitcks down and laughed a little, "Another one Shuichi-kun? How many brides are going to complain about your input until they realize that you have their best interest at heart."

Shuichi laughed with her, "Which is why I want you to convince her of my ideas and put in some flare like you always do."

"Of course. You are the boss and I will obey." Kimori smiled.

"Good then, we'll go over the arrangements tomorrow during lab." He concluded. "Let us go home. It's getting late."

"I'll head off home by myself." Kimori got up and nodded. Shuichi stopped her and held her hand. "Wha-?"

"Kimori-chan…you know it's not good to walk alone at night." Shuichi looked at her with concern.

Kimori pulled her hand away, "I will be okay. Now, may I go?"

Shuichi could not argue with her and let her leave the restaurant. He was worried for her, but they had this argument every time they went out to eat. It was best to let her have her way. He begrudgingly thought she would be just fine.

Kimori was walking home from the restaurant. She could not forget the way it felt when Shuichi grabbed her hand. The warmth of his heat traveled up her hand and up to her cheeks, turning them red as the roses in the shop. If he had not let go of her hand, they would have had the same argument about her walking home alone at night. The last time they had this argument, Kimori did not talk to Shuichi for days and it almost cost them their last order. The one thing she had to impose on Shuichi was her independence. She never wanted to depend on him, but she found herself depending on him more than she wanted to.

Kimori stopped a few short blocks of the shop and winced in pain. Then she smelled it. A stench so horrible it tasted of death.

"Hehehe…what is a little hanyou doing here?" The voice came out of nowhere. Kimori stood her ground trying to control whatever was bubbling inside of her. "Well, I am sure you'll be good enough to eat."

When she saw the monster that was going coming after her, she tried to fight only to be knocked down onto the ground. The last thing she saw was red hair and whip cut through the monster.

Kimori woke up the next morning with a large headache. She could not remember anything of the night before. All she could think of was the near fight with Shuichi and then coming home, but when she felt her head there was a bandage on the side of her forehead.

_"How did that get there?" Kimori questioned._

There was a knock on the door and Kimori called out, "Come in!"

Shuichi opened the door, "Oh you're alright. I am glad. I think you trip yourself up the stairs."

A part of her thought he was lying to her face, but the pain of her headache blocked her memory. She groaned as she sat up. Shuichi at once came to her side.

"Maybe you should stay home today." Shuichi advised.

"Y-you're lying to me." Kimori managed to say. "Something happened last night and you know something. I saw…"

She held her forehead in pain. Shuichi did nothing to help her. He only hung his head low.

"You are dreaming Kimori-chan. You tripped over the stairs and I found you in the early morning." He tried to lie through his teeth. On any other occasion, it was easy for him to hide his feelings from his words, but when it came to Kimori he was about to lose every ounce of his placid façade.

_"I was sure that I saw him." Kimori groaned. "I can't think straight!"_

"Rest today Kimori-chan. It will be alright. I will get the notes for you and do not fret about labs. I will take care of it." Shuichi set a cellphone near her bed. "I noticed you did not buy a cellphone since coming to Tokyo. My number is already stored in there. If you need anything do not hesistate to call me. I will always answer you."

Kimori could only nod and lay back down. Shuichi walked downstairs and shook his head. He looked up to see Hiei standing near the cashier.

"Now, are you really going to stand there and let this be swept under the rug?" He asked. "Demons are after her. Tell me what you know so that I can keep a better watch of things back at demon world."

"Not here. Please wait after my classes." Shuichi sighed. "Can you wait until then?"

"Fine." Hiei ended the conversation and left.

Shuichi did not want to tell his friend everything, but he had asked him personally to watch over things in demon world so that no harm comes to Kimori. If Hiei was to help, Shuichi needed to tell him something. Shuichi went to class in a daze. He was more worried about Kimori's condition than the coursework in front of him. He had left earlier than expected and decided he would be able to finish labs later. Hiei was waiting for him at the gate. They walked off to a secluded place near the river.

"Kimori-chan…has something inside of her. Something that is not a problem, anymore." Shuichi spoke after a long while of silence.

"Not a problem to herself or to others." Hiei lifted an eyebrow.

Shuichi sighed, "To herself, but to others it will become problem. I did not think she would be attacked so soon. The shop is protected so lower class demons cannot enter and I have tried many times not go home alone at night. It was just that night, I did not want to argue with her. I do not like when she avoids me. I need her as my employee. Her input is valuable to me."

"What does this have to do with what's inside of her?" Hiei pressed.

"It makes her vulnerable to those who desire what's inside of her." Shuichi finished. He had said enough.

"Kuruma what exactly is inside of this girl?" Hiei turned to him.

"For now it's not important." Shuichi tried to walk away.

"I know it is a fox, but it is not an ordinary fox. Not even compared to Yoko." Hiei called back. Shuichi could not answer his friend. The last thing he needed to know was every secret that Kimori did not want him to know.

"I beg of you just please just leave it as that." Shuichi pleaded. "She's had a hard life and I don't want her in the affairs of the demon world."

"If she's been attacked then it's too late." Hiei left him those chilling words and disappeared.

Shuichi sighed. He could do nothing about the coming events that was to come. He walked over to an inari shrine. He was once a pure kitsune, until he acquired demonic powers. Although, coming here would be an impudent thing, his intentions weren't malice. He came to here to pray.

"Please protect Kimori. She is an innocent bystander in all of this." Shuichi prayed. "Let me take her pain."

When he was done, he left the shrine and headed back to the shop. He found the shop dark and closed. His employees must have decided that he would not open for the rest of day due to Kimori's injuries. Shuichi came upstairs to Kimori's room. She was already up and studying for the next chapter. She did not even hear Shuichi come in until he shut the door. Her head came up and set the book down.

"How are you feeling?" Shuichi asked, sitting next to her bed.

"I am better thank you Shuichi-kun." Kimori bowed. "But I still doubt your story. I remember seeing a monster wanting to eat me and he called me a hanyou."

Shuichi winced, "I guess there's no way to avoid this. There are demons after you."

"Demons? Why?" Kimori raced to think of the spirit inside of her. She could not tell Shuichi what contained inside of her. He would shun her after he told him the truth.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Shuichi decided to play it dumb. Telling Kimori what he knew would cause a deeper rift between the two of them. "I am quite surprised that you know the existence of demons."

"My village has always believed in the existence of demons. Stories of them have been passed down from generation to generation. Naturally, I had to learn of the history also." Kimori confided. It was safe to tell him that much. "There is just one thing that confuses me and my memory is hazy. How did you come to save me?"

"I couldn't trust you to walk alone, so I followed you a great distance. When you stopped I stopped also. It was not until I saw the demon I went to confront you. I suppose the demon got frightened seeing another person and ran off." Another lie after another. This cycle of lies would never end unless he told Kimori the truth.

"Thank you for saving me." Kimori smiled. "I'm sorry for challenging you about walking home alone every night. Would it be okay for you to stay with me for now on?"

_"A change of heart?" Shuich was surprised._

Kimori had a nightmare of the demon during her day of rest. It plagued her mind and she would hope that having Shuichi around as reassurance would calm her down.

"Of course. I will start moving in tomorrow then." Shuichi nodded. He was about to leave when Kimori tugged on his sleeve.

"Please, stay?" Once Kimori realized what she just spat out, she pulled back her hand. "Forgive me."

Shuichi replied with a pat on the head, "I will stay, but I'm afraid this is the only bedroom. I will sleep on the ground or…"

"No, please just stay here with me." She didn't know where these words were coming from. She just needed him near her.

Shuichi nodded and slid into the bed sheets. Kimori held onto his shirt and fell asleep.

_She could see the demon once again chasing her, but this time it also came after her friends and family back home. Kimori tried to cry out not to let it kill them, but as soon as she tried to stop it. The demon devoured them whole, leaving Kimori alone and unguarded. She could see its saliva coming down from its mouth just waiting to eat her. She cowered in fear and closed her eyes waiting for her death. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a man with silver hair and matching ears and tail. He turned to her, but that's when Kimori started to run again. She did not want to be close to a demon again. It was no use, though, the kitsune came up in front of her and caught her in his arms. Kimori struggled to break free from his grip to no avail. _

_ "I am not your enemy. Let me protect you." The voice spoke. It sounded so soothing to Kimori's ears that she stopped squirming. "There, now trust me and do not worry your friends."_

Kimori woke up with a gasp. She turned to her left but Shuichi was no longer there. She was glad for his presence at night and hoped that she would be okay after that night of horror.

"Thank you Shuichi-kun." Kimori smiled.


End file.
